User talk:Blahlala
Welcome Hi, welcome to Puppet Guardian Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tower IV page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Brindow (Talk) 00:54, March 14, 2010 need to do Need Work is not a category you should use: *If the entry is missing a picture, a description, how its used/what its used for or you know more items are added to its synthesis/ Any information pertaining to this item **List as a Need Information, I list it here just in case. Basically, I would like people to double check this entries, and sign off on their completeness *If the entry is missing everything, an empty stub/you are adding a new page **List as Add Page, and any categories you can think of. If I confused you more let me know =) Brindow 15:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) /* Bold main ingredient? */ Blahlala, Sounds fine but Brindow is the player who has taken control of the wiki. So maybe it would be best to ask Brindow. Thanks! The Leaf 18:45, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Status Effects page I think you should go ahead and add it. I'm not sure, you can check the liquids page to see how i categorized that, or your gauntlets page. Brindow 02:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey Blahlala , Thank you for all the updates on Puppet Guardian Wikia. Like the Inferno Staffs and the other staffs last time. -KingCaldaPizza monster list!!! http://www40.atwiki.jp/puppet-guardian/pages/160.html t9 http://www40.atwiki.jp/puppet-guardian/pages/156.html t8 http://www40.atwiki.jp/puppet-guardian/pages/133.html t7 http://www40.atwiki.jp/puppet-guardian/pages/126.html t6 http://www40.atwiki.jp/puppet-guardian/pages/121.html t5 http://www40.atwiki.jp/puppet-guardian/pages/96.html t4 http://www40.atwiki.jp/puppet-guardian/pages/82.html t3 http://www40.atwiki.jp/puppet-guardian/pages/76.html t2 http://www40.atwiki.jp/puppet-guardian/pages/75.html t1 all done :) good luck!!!!! making pages i cant do.... >.< cant make a page for the pets so leave a message!!! pets page jp http://www40.atwiki.jp/puppet-guardian/pages/130.html Treasure chest page im sorry i forgot to tell you >.< i started making a treasure chest page :D it came yes it did http://www14.atwiki.jp/pgitem/pages/267.html t6 t5 http://www14.atwiki.jp/pgitem/pages/280.html t2 t3 Category for items in the chests I'm not sure, I haven't played in a while, but a quick check to keep things tidy. You have a bunch of new items that are looted from chests. Probably should categorize this? Blahaha Please Email Zorba The Leaf at support@puppetguardian.com Email me at support@puppetguardian.com hey me coolliam ^ ^ Hey its me dude 10x again for buying it :D you are the BEST Hey Blah! :) how was summer? oh did u quit? check the guilds blog out http://onyx-ppg.blogspot.com/ its called shadow guardians :) im one of the founders with moron and onyx :D its kinda fun lol. well hope to see you again dude! :) tora Hello! Thanks for the tips and tricks :D I'm trying to put up new items but so many have already been put up haha :P 09:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Magical Rooms Hello! Yea I do play magical rooms :D I just started though :P Voidusk 04:38, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello, just informing u - there is a magicaloss and magical room item category, i think u should delete one Voidusk 09:26, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Ah Oh crap sorry again D: I seem to be doing more harm than help :[ Voidusk 08:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Editing Help I tried to create a new page but I can't! What should I do? Voidusk 15:01, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:04, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Redirecting to Mirror Realms Games Hi there! I see that you've added a redirect to this wiki's homepage to send people to Mirror Realms Games Wiki. If you've made the decision to close this wiki and merge it with the other one, we can help with that, and add a more automatic & permanent redirect to this wiki's domain name. But first: can you confirm for me that that's what you want, and tell me a little about why you made that decision? Thanks! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I probably won't just came to check on my old work heheh - since I've started on a new wiki for a different game...just came to check if anyone has or needed admin status - I'm not sure if that was worked out or not. Let me know thanks!